The anti-neoplastic drug cisplatin (cis-diamminedichloroplatinum or “CDDP”), and related platinum based drugs including carboplatin and oxaliplatin, are widely used in the treatment of a variety of malignancies including, but not limited to, cancers of the ovary, lung, colon, bladder, germ cell tumors and head and neck. Platinum complexes are reported to act, in part, by aquation (i.e., to form reactive aqua species), some of which may predominate intracellularly, and subsequently form DNA intra-strand coordination chelation cross-links with purine bases, thereby cross-linking DNA. This mechanism is believed to work predominantly through intra-strand cross-links, and less commonly, through inter-strand cross-links, thereby disrupting the DNA structure and function, which is cytotoxic to cancer cells. Platinum-resistant cancer cells are resilient to the cytotoxic actions of these agents. Certain cancers exhibit intrinsic de novo natural resistance to the killing effects of platinum agents and undergo no apoptosis, necrosis or regression following initial platinum compound treatment. In contrast, other types of cancers exhibit cytotoxic sensitivity to platinum drugs, as evidenced by tumor regression following initial treatment, but subsequently develop an increasing level of platinum resistance, which is manifested as a reduced responsiveness and/or tumor growth following treatment with the platinum drug (i.e., “acquired resistance”). Accordingly, new platinum agents are continually being sought which will effectively kill tumor cells, but that are also insensitive or less susceptible to tumor-mediated drug resistance mechanisms that are observed with other platinum agents.
In attempting to solve this problem, one research group (see, Uchiyama, et al., Bull. Chem. Soc. Jpn. 54:181-85 (1981)) has developed cisplatin complexes possessing a nitrile group substituted for each of the amine groups in cisplatin (IUPAC Nomenclature: cis-bisbenzonitriledichloroplatinum(II)). The structural formula for this complex is shown below:
